vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Isu (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Jupiter= |-|Juno= |-|Minerva= |-|Consus= |-|Durga= |-|Aletheia= Summary The Isu are an ancient species, that created humanity as slaves. Due to their technological superiority, they were worshiped as gods by the early humans. The early humans reproduced with them, creating a hybrid race strong and smart enough to rebel against them. Despite all of their intelligence and technology, they were incapable of stopping the First Disaster. The solar flare razed the Earth nearly exterminating all of Isu, except for a select few, who were able to transfer their consciousness avoid death. Their remaining technology was eventually fought over by Templar and Assassins in a continuous war for dominance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | At least 7-B to 7-A, possibly far higher Name: Isu, The First Civilization, The Ones Who Came Before, The Precursors Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Homo sapiens divinus (by Abstergo), Ancient humanoid civilization, creators of the human race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Possesses Eagle Vision, just like their hybrid descendants, allowing them to revisit and perfectly recreate past events, reveal a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, see through walls, pinpoint objects of interest, pass on information to other Eagle Vision users, detect poisons and so on, and anyone with their powers are easily capable of predicting attacks moments before their occurence, even those with precognitive powers usually tend to never succeed against them in a fight), Clairvoyance, Precognition (Could easily and accurately foresee future events without the use of their technology, and could even look back at past events), Longevity, Supergenius Intelligence, Technopathy (Isu can psionically manipulate and command the Pieces of Eden as well as their constructs such as the their Temples with merely a thought), Resistance to Illusion Creation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Control and Manipulation (Should be resistant to their own weapons like their hybrid descendants) | Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Death Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Precognition, Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Life Absorption, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Seismic Manipulation, Hacking, Technological Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Reality Warping and Matter Manipulation (Aletheia stated that the equations Pythagoras studied in Atlantis were the equations of reality itself, and that the Isu had plans to alter it to their own liking. Apples of Eden can easily turn thought into reality with enough concentration), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, possibly Low-High via the Shroud of Eden), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, as long as one wouldn't willingly pass on the Staff of Hermes to their successors, one would still remain alive even after physically separating from it), Transmutation (Project Olympos was dedicated to creating hybrid beings like the Minotaur or Medusa by using an Apple of Eden, The Staff of Hermes can also be transmuted into any kind of desired object, like a lantern) and various other abilities Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Should be superior to their hybrid descendants like Connor, Ezio, Bayek, Jacob, Desmond Miles, Kassandra, Alexios, Adam, Eve and the like, who are generally this strong. Even large animals virtually had no chance against them in close-quarter-combat even without weapons) | At least City level+ to Mountain level (Their technology is capable of preventing an earthquake that is a magnitude 8.5-9, which would require this much energy), possibly far higher (The Isu were studying the secrets of the universe and were planning to alter it to their own liking) Speed: At least Supersonic, possibly far higher (Capable of casually reacting to their own weapon's energy blasts at point-blank range as if it was second nature for them and fighting other foes who could do the same. Should at the very least be superior to their usually less-superior hybrid descendants who are this fast without even trying) | At least Supersonic with the Shroud of Eden and the Imperial Staff of Eden (Should be much faster than others using their tech), Unknown with other tech Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be superior to the likes of Connor and Bayek. Should easily be stronger than the strongest of humans, animals and primates) | At least Class 5, possibly far higher (Should be even stronger than their base forms) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level | At least Planet level (The Eye created a shield that covered Earth and brushed off the Sun's deadly coronal mass ejections, thus saving the planet from the 2012 cataclysm), possibly far higher Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of kilometers to Planetary (Could easily cover the Earth with a protective shield to ward off deadly coronal mass ejections of the Sun) Standard Equipment: Pieces of Eden Intelligence: Supergenius Intellect (The Isu possess natural intellects that are extremely advanced and far beyond that of human beings, allowing them to create accurate predictions of the future without much effort. They were capable of creating highly advanced technology known as Pieces of Eden and constructs such as the Grand Temple, Atlantis, the Forge of Hephaistos or the Vatican Vault, and even created the human race to serve them. The Isu were even capable of building technology that could alter the universe to their own liking) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Individually | Technologically Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Information Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Hax Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Matter Users